Description: The Transgenic Animals Core provides CRED members the specialized equipment and technical assistant needed in the development of transgenic mouse models via DNA microinjection. In addition, this Core offers assistance in deriving pathogen-free mouse strains via embryo transfer. The Core is currently developing procedures for embryo freezing and storage. Plans include the development of a transgene plasmid library to facilitate member development of transgenic mouse models and the introduction of additional mouse strains as egg donors for DNA microinjection. The Core tentatively intends to offer assistance in generating mouse embryonic stem cell derived knock-out, knock-in, and conditional knock-out mice in the next five-year period. A new focus of the Core will be the production of transgenic fish in collaboration Dr. Nairn (Director, RC2), Dr. Bailey of the Marine/Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center at Oregon State University, and Dr. Richard Winn at the University of Georgia.